We Are Family
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when John marries Randy Orton's sister, Randy marries Ted DiBiase's sister and Ted marries John Cena's sister? Find out in We Are Family.
1. Chapter 1

We Are Family

(DISCLAIMER: I own no one but my OC's.)

**(AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who has read my stories. I have changed my user name on here from Krista Hardy to Krista Hardy-Cena. This is not one of my best pieces of work, but I will have a new story up soon called Finding RAW Love that is co-written with Kinley Orton. ~Krista Hardy-Cena)**

Three separate families, yet they are all related by marriage. Ted DiBiase is married to John Cena's younger sister, John Cena is married to Randy Orton's younger sister and Randy Orton is married to Ted DiBiase's younger sister.

Chapter 1

It was a typical Monday night in the Cena household. John was on the road and Krista was at home with their two daughters. She had just gotten their 3 year old, Isabella to bed and was trying to get their 1 year old, Kylee to put on her pajamas. Krista didn't want to miss her husband or her older brother matches that night on RAW. Normally her sister-in-law, Hailey would be at the house with her, but this week she was on the road with Randy.

"Krista, I'm here." Kinley DiBiase called from the entry way.

"Ok. I'll be down in a min. Kylee won't cooperate with me tonight. Pizza is on its way too." Krista responded as she finally got Kylee in her pajamas. "You are a stubborn little girl."

Kylee just smiled at her mother. Krista picked up her daughter and headed downstairs. Kinley had taken off her shoes and hung her jacket in the entry way and was in the kitchen when Krista walked into the room. Kylee saw Kinley and reached out to her. Kinley took the little girl and held her while Krista fixed a cup of milk for Kylee.

"She is one stubborn little girl tonight." Krista stated.

"Just like her daddy." Kinley responded.

"I know your brother is stubborn and yet I still married him and gave him two little girls." Krista stated.

"What do you see in my brother?" Kinley jokingly asked.

"A lot of good." Krista answered with a smile.

After putting Kylee to bed, Krista and Kinley watched the end of NCIS and waited for RAW to come on as well as the pizzas to arrive. The pizzas finally arrived about 5 minutes before RAW started. Krista got out the plates and napkins while Kinley got them both something to drink.

Both girls watched their husbands and brothers during their matches. Randy was up against Wade Barrett and won with an RKO and a punt to the head. Ted was up against Cody Rhodes and won with the Dream street. And John was up against Daniel Bryan and won with the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle.

"That was a good show. I am so glad that Ted, Randy and John won their matches." Kinley stated.

"Me too. I just can't wait for my husband to come home and relax with us before he has to leave again." Krista responded.

"I don't know how you do it. Especially with two little girls under 5." Kinley stated.

"It's not easy and there are days that I want to throw in the towel, but I love John with all my heart and I love those little girls. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for them. Plus having Carol and Fabo less than 5 miles away helps too." Krista responded as she put the pizzas away.

"I don't think I could handle Teddy being gone so much and having a little one at home with me all the time." Kinley stated.

"It's not that hard. Plus I think of it as there is always someone here with me to keep my busy while John's away." Krista responded.

"Ok. I can see your point there. Well, I should get going. Teddy will be calling me when he gets back to his room. I'll see you and the girls at mom and dad's on Wednesday, right?" Kinley asked.

"We'll be there and John too. He is taking the red-eye home tonight so he will be here before the girls wake up in the morning." Krista answered.

"Sounds good. See you then. Night." Kinley stated as she headed out the door.

"Night." Krista responded as she shut and locked the door.

As Krista walked around her house picking up toys and closing the blinds, he phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It was John calling her.

"Hello." Krista stated.

"Hey sexy. Did you watch tonight?" John asked.

"Of course. Kinley was here too. I'm glad you won." Krista answered.

"Me too. I should be arriving into Boston at 3am. Don't set the alarm please. I don't want to wake the girls when I come in." John stated.

"I won't. I'll probably still be up. Bella made a mess at dinner and I need to clean it up and I need to rinse out the girls bath tub." Krista responded.

"Don't work to hard. I've gotta go. I will see you in a few hours. I love you baby." John stated.

"Ok. I love you too. See you soon." Krista responded as she hung up.

Even after 4 years of marriage and two little girls, John and Krista still found the time to talk and love each other. Krista wouldn't trade her life in for the world. She loved being a mother and wife. And John loved being a father and husband more than most.

Krista headed into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess that Isabella made during dinner. Then she headed upstairs and cleaned out the tub as Isabella used her bathtub crayons earlier. Once the bathroom was clean, it was only 1am. Krista headed into the master bedroom and took a shower before heading back downstairs to wait for John to come home.

3:30am came quicker than she though and soon Krista heard John's keys in the door. She wrapped her robe around her just in case he wasn't alone. John quietly opened and closed the door. Krista just stood there and smiled. As John turned around, he jumped as he didn't expect Krista to be standing there.

"Welcome home." Krista stated.

"Thank you. It's good to be home. I've missed you and the girls." John responded as he walked over to her.

"We've missed you too. They will be happy to see you in the morning. And I am happy to see you now." Krista stated.

John wrapped his arms around his wife and finally kissed her. Their sweet kiss soon turned into a passionate french kiss. John picked up his wife and carried her upstairs and into their bedroom. He laid her carefully on the bed and climbed on top of her.

John and Krista made love until they were both exhausted. The next morning Kylee and Isabella were both up at 8am. Krista got up with them and fed them breakfast while John slept in. Krista thought it would be fun for the girls to go in and wake up their daddy.

"Girls, why don't we go up to mommy and daddy's room and there is a surprise up there for you." Krista told her daughters.

"Yay!" Isabella cheered.

Once the girls were cleaned up from breakfast, Krista carried Kylee while Isabella walked upstairs. Isabella looked around the room and noticed that something on the bed was moving. She walked over the bed and climbed on it. John at this point was awake and waiting for Isabella to find him under the covers.

"Daddy!" Isabella yelled when she uncovered John.

"There's my big girl!" John responded as he hugged Isabella.

Krista set Kylee on the bed and she crawled over to John. John picked her up and cuddled with both girls. Krista took that time to grab a shower and get dressed. While Krista got the girls dressed, John took a hot shower and got dressed.

"What's the plan for the day?" John asked his wife as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Well, I have shoe shopping and lunch with the girls, your mom and Kinley. You can either stay home and unpack or come with us." Krista answered.

"Well since I did laundry at the hotel before I came home, I am free to hang out with my favorite ladies." John responded.

"Alright. Then let's go." Krista stated.

Once they arrived at John's parents house, Carol and Kinley came out and got in the car. Carol was thrilled to see her oldest son and her granddaughters. As John drove towards the shopping center, Carol started being a mom again.

"Kinley, dear. When are you and Ted going to give me a grand baby?" Carol asked.

"When we are ready mom. Ted and I have only been married for 2 years." Kinley answered.

"I think that's long enough. I had John 10 months after your dad and I were married. And Krista had Bella 2 weeks before their first wedding anniversary." Carol responded.

"Well Ted and I wanted to wait a while after we got married. There is nothing wrong with doing that you know." Kinley stated.

"So mom how is dad?" John asked changing the subject.

"Good. He's out playing golf. When did you get home?" Carol answered.

"Very early this morning." John answered.

"That's good. Kinley, when will Ted be home?" Carol asked.

"Tonight. That is why we are having dinner with you, dad, John and everyone tomorrow night." Kinley answered.

"Ah that's right." Carol responded as they parked the car.

As Krista, Carol, Kinley and the girls did their shoe shopping, John walked around and picked up a few things for the house. Once the shopping trip was over, they all headed to the nearest family restaurant for lunch. As lunch was coming to an end, Kylee kept rubbing her eyes and wanted Mommy to hold her.

John dropped his mom and Kinley off at their parents house before heading home with his family. Krista took Kylee upstairs and put her to bed, while John put in a movie for Isabella. While John was working on stuff around the house, Krista paid the bills and started dinner.

Later that night after the girls were in bed and it was just Krista and John, they cuddled on the couch and watched a movie. Krista couldn't help but wonder about having another baby with John. She wanted to try and give him a son, so she decided to talk to him about it.

"John, what do you think about maybe trying for another baby?" Krista asked.

"Another baby? Where is this coming from?" John answered.

"I just thought that it would be nice to try for a baby boy." Krista responded.

"Ok. Honey, as much as I would love to have another baby, Kylee is still a baby herself. Why don't we wait until she is 2 before we really start trying." John stated.

"Sounds good. But can we at least practice for it?" Krista asked.

John responded by picking her up and carrying her up to their room. John and Krista had soon stripped out of their clothes. John climbed on top of her and started to make love to her. John and Krista changed positions a number of times before they both climaxed together. Krista fell asleep wrapped in her husbands arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tuesday nights at the DiBiase house was anything but quiet. Kinley got back to her house around 3pm and Teddy walked through the door an hour later. Kinley was happy to have her husband home, but wished that he would take the red-eye with John on Monday nights. While Ted started his laundry and unpacked, Kinley got dinner started.

"How was your flight home?" Kinley asked.

"Too long. But I am happy to back here and with you in my arms tonight." Ted answered.

"I happy you're home too. Dinner should be just about ready." Kinley responded as she kissed her husband.

After eating dinner, Ted cleared the table and put everything away. Kinley needed to talk to Ted about something very important, but she didn't know how to tell him. As they were getting ready for bed that night, Kinley decided that it was time to tell him her news.

"Ted, there is something that I need to tell you." Kinley stated.

"What is it, hon?" Ted asked.

"I went to the doctor yesterday as I hadn't been feeling too well and the doctor found something." Kinley answered.

"Is everything ok?" Ted asked. "What did she find?"

"Ted, I'm 12 weeks pregnant." Kinley answered.

"Really? We're going to have a baby?" Ted asked making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes. We are having a baby." Kinley answered.

"When are we due?" Ted asked.

"August 10th 2011." Kinley answered.

"Baby I am so happy that we are going to have a baby! Why didn't you tell me sooner that you thought you were pregnant?" Ted responded.

"I didn't think I was. I just thought will all the stress with your dad being sick that's why I was late and not feeling good." Kinley answered.

"Ahh. Ok. When can tell everyone?" Ted asked.

"Tomorrow at dinner. Everyone is meeting at my parents house, including your parents, Krista, John and their girls, Hailey and Randy." Kinley answered.

"Sounds great. I can't wait to meet our baby." Ted responded before kissing his wife.

The next day was a busy day for everyone. Krista had to take the girls to a doctors appointment in the morning, then drop them off with Carol and Fabo while she and John went to pick up Randy and Hailey from the airport. On their way back from the airport, John needed to stop and pick up more chicken and steaks for dinner.

"I am so exhausted!" Hailey stated.

"Same here. But after dinner with everyone we can head home and get some rest." Randy responded.

"Are you feeling ok, Hailey?" Krista asked.

"Yeah. Just worn out from traveling so much and Randy's last minute autograph signing yesterday." Hailey answered.

"I can understand that. We should be there in about 10 minutes." Krista responded.

Once they arrived at the house, Kinley and Ted were there as well as Ted Sr and Melanie. The only people missing were Ted's brothers. John pulled into the driveway and parked the car. As everyone headed into the house, Carol and Fabo greeted them and once everyone was in the same room it was time for Kinley and Ted to make their announcement.

"Can we have everyone's attention?" Teddy asked.

"What is it son?" Ted Sr. asked in response.

"Kinley and I have an announcement to make." Teddy answered.

"Is everything ok?" Carol asked as everyone looked at Teddy and Kinley.

"Everything is fine. Kinley and I would like to announce that we are going to have a baby!" Teddy responded.

"Really?" Carol asked.

"Yes mom. Really." Kinley answered.

"Congratulations to you both." Krista responded as she hugged her sister and brother-in-law.

As the evening went on, John could tell that something was bothering his sister-in-law, Hailey. He walked over to her and sat down. Hailey didn't even move or look at him.

"What's wrong, Hailey?" John asked.

"Nothing. Just tired." Hailey answered.

"Ok. But I think there is something more bothering you." John responded. "You didn't see too happy with Kinley and Teddy's announcement."

"It's not that I'm not happy for them, I'm just tired and want to go home and sleep in my own bed. Why couldn't their announcement wait until tomorrow?" Hailey stated.

"Because we all have things to do and get ready for the next show. Tonight was the only night we all had a free night." John responded.

"Ok." Hailey stated.

As the night went on, everyone was able to congratulate Kinley and Teddy on their pregnancy. John and Krista were thrilled that they were finally going to get a niece or nephew. It wasn't long after dinner was over that, Hailey and Randy asked John to take them to their house.

"Babe, I am going to take Randy and Hailey home and I will be back." John told his wife.

"Ok. I'm going to help your mom clean up. I love you." Krista responded.

"Sounds good. I love you too." John stated before giving her a kiss.

After dropping Randy and Hailey off at their house, John headed back to his parents house to get Krista and the girls. Kinley and Teddy were still there as well as Teddy's parents. The women were talking about baby showers and other girly things that had to do with the pregnancy. The guys were in the den watching the sports channel and drinking beers. John walked through the house and realized that his daughters weren't running around.

"Babe, where are the girls?" John asked.

"Asleep in your old room." Carol answered. "Your dad and I can keep the girls tonight so you and Krista can get some sleep and spend some alone time together."

"Thanks mom, but you didn't have to do that." John stated.

"Nonsense. We wanted to. Plus I think your dad secretly likes having tea parties with Bella." Carol responded as everyone laughed.

"Alright. Krista and I will be over in the morning to get them." John stated with a yawn.

"Tired babe?" Krista asked.

"A little. All that driving today wore me out." John answered.

"Well, then I guess I will have to drive home tonight." Krista responded.

Later that night after John and Krista got home, they locked up and headed upstairs. Krista knew full well that John wasn't tired and he proved that once they were in their room. Krista and John made love through the night until they were both exhausted and collapsed on the bed.

Meanwhile, over at Ted and Kinley's house they had just gotten home and while Kinley went up to shower and get ready for bed, Ted locked up the house and joined her upstairs. Ted was so thrilled that Kinley was pregnant that he couldn't help but want to make love to her. Ted and Kinley spent the night making love and once they were both spent, Kinley rested her head on Ted's chest and covered up with the sheet and blankets.

"Thank you baby." Kinley stated.

"No thank you." Ted responded.

"For what?" Kinley asked.

"For making me a daddy and for loving me and marrying me." Ted answered before kissing her forehead.

Kinley just smiled and soon fell asleep wrapped in Ted's arms. Ted watched her sleep for a while and soon fell asleep himself. Ted didn't wake up until he felt Kinley moving around the next morning. Ted just smiled as he pulled Kinley closer to him and wrapped his arms back around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the next few days passed, Hailey and Randy spent his days off at home and alone. Randy wanted to go out with their families before getting on the road again, but Hailey just wanted to stay home. Randy thought that she was being a tad bit bitter and he had enough.

"Hailey, what is your problem?" Randy asked. "All you want to do is stay home and ignore everyone. I just don't get it."

"I don't know. I just wanted to spend some quiet time at home with you." Hailey started to cry.

"Hon, don't cry. I am just concerned about you. It's not like you to want to shut everyone out and act so bitterly towards everyone. I know that the last week has been rough, but it will get better." Randy responded as he held Hailey in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I think that maybe this week I will stay home and hang out with Krista and Kinley. Cause as much as I love being on the road with you, it's too tiring for me." Hailey stated.

"Ok. That's fine with me. You know that you don't have to travel with me if you don't want to. Krista and Kinley only travel when there is a Pay-per-view and of course the Hall of Fame and Wrestlemania." Randy responded.

"That sounds like a good plan." Hailey agreed.

A day later, the guys were on their way to the next show. Krista, Kinley and Hailey were at Krista's house eating breakfast and playing with the girls. Hailey was in awe of Krista and how much she has to deal with while John is away.

"I don't know how you do it." Hailey stated.

"Do what?" Krista asked.

"Raise two little girls and keep a house plus help John's parents and everything else that you do when John's gone." Hailey answered.

"It's not easy, but we have a pretty good system. Plus I have Kinley, Carol and Fabo and John's brothers to help out when John's away. And now that you are staying home, I'll have you too and you have all of us." Krista responded. "Plus mom and dad are just a phone call away as well."

"I know. Thank you. I just hope that things start getting better. And maybe one of these days your brother and I can start trying for a family of our own." Hailey stated.

"With my brother, it'll probably happen when you least expect it to." Krista responded with a smile.

"Yeah. Kinley, how are you doing with Teddy being away and you being pregnant?" Hailey asked.

"I'm used to him being gone a lot and I'm only 3 months along, so he isn't missing out on very much. Plus now I think he will be coming home on the same flights as John does so that he can be home longer with me." Kinley answered. "Plus I will schedule all my appointments for when he is home that way he doesn't have to worry about missing out on anything."

"You guys are so lucky. I can only hope that Randy and I will be as lucky as the both of you and your husbands." Hailey responded as Isabella walked into the room.

"Bella, you're supposed to be in your room watching Kylee. Where is your sister?" Krista asked.

"Kylee in room. Door closed." Kylee answered.

"Isabella Rose Cena you march back to your room and play and don't lock your sister in the room alone again. Understand me?" Krista responded.

"Otay momma." Isabella answered.

"I think, I'm going to go check on Kylee." Krista stated as she headed upstairs.

Kylee was laying under her crib crying when Krista got to the room. Isabella was hiding in the closet from her mom. Krista got Kylee out from under the crib and cuddled with her before setting her in the crib while she dealt with Isabella.

"Isabella, come out here right now." Krista told her oldest daughter.

"No momma." Isabella answered. "You mad me."

"Bella, I am not mad at you. I am just disappointed that you didn't tell momma that Kylee was stuck under her crib. She could get hurt. And you don't want Kylee to get hurt do you?" Krista asked.

"No. I sorry momma." Isabella answered as she opened the closet door and walked over to Krista.

"You have to tell momma these things sweetie, okay?" Krista asked.

"Otay. I hungry." Isabella answered.

Krista looked at the clock and realized that it was almost lunch time. She brought the girls downstairs and Isabella climbed into her seat while Krista put Kylee in her high chair. Kinley and Hailey had already started on getting lunch going for the girls and themselves. After lunch, Krista put both girls down for their naps and cleaned up from lunch.

Kinley had to leave right after lunch as she needed to get stuff done around the house before heading to Carol and Fabo's house for dinner. Krista and the girls were going to be there as well. Hailey on the other hand headed home after Kinley to get some things done and to mostly have some time to herself.

Hailey cleaned the house and did the laundry all while watching movies. Before she knew it, it was getting dark and she still needed to eat dinner. Hailey looked through the fridge and freezer and didn't find anything to eat. She grabbed her jacket, purse and keys and headed out the door.

She didn't have to drive far to the store and she grabbed some chicken, veggies, tortillas and everything else she needed to make chicken fajitas. Once she was back home, she made dinner and sat down with a movie and ate. Just as she was finishing dinner, her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Randy calling.

"Hi baby." Hailey answered the phone.

"Hey yourself. You sound happy. How are you?" Randy asked.

"Good. I hung out with Krista, Kinley and our nieces. Then I came home, cleaned, did laundry and cooked dinner." Hailey answered. "I feel better since you and I talked and since I talked to Kinley and Krista earlier today."

"That's good. We just got done with a house show and now getting ready to head to bed. I have two autograph signings and a Make-A-Wish meet and greet tomorrow." Randy responded. "I'm glad you're feeling better about things. I miss you and I love you very much."

"I love you and miss you very much too. I think tomorrow I'm going to go grocery shopping and maybe rearrange the living room a little bit." Hailey stated.

"Sounds like a plan. Don't hurt yourself and please don't over do it." Randy responded.

"I promise." Hailey stated with a smile.

"Well, I should head to bed. I love you. Night." Randy responded.

"I love you too. Night baby." Hailey stated before hanging up.

Hailey soon headed up to bed and crashed. Three hours away, Randy and John, who were rooming together, were heading to bed as well. Randy just wanted to get through Monday night and get back home to his wife. John was on the phone with Krista and the girls as they wouldn't go to bed until they talked to daddy.

Randy was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. John finished his phone call with Krista and headed to bed. Krista was finally able to get the girls to bed and headed their herself. Over at Kinley's house, she had just gotten off the phone with Teddy and was getting ready for bed. She placed a hand on her stomach and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the weeks passed, Kinley was blossoming in her pregnancy. Hailey and Randy were closer than ever and Hailey was happier staying home while he was gone as she now looked forwards to when he came home. Krista was busier than ever with planning Kylee's 2nd birthday and Isabella's 4th birthday.

Krista and Randy's parents, Elaine and Bob and their younger brother, Nathan were flying in for the joint birthday parties. Krista made up the two additional guest rooms for her parents and brother the morning that they were due to arrive. Krista wanted to meet them at the airport, but her parents rented a car and had the directions to her's and John's house.

"Isabella, please come downstairs. Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Nate will be here soon." Krista called out.

"Otay, momma. Kylee awake too." Isabella responded.

"Thank you for telling me. There is a snack on the table for you." Krista told her.

Once Krista got Kylee changed and downstairs, she put her in the highchair and gave her a snack as well. Krista looked at the clock and noticed that it was nearly lunch time and pulled out food to start making lunch for everyone. As she was making the sandwiches, the doorbell rang.

"Grama, Grapa!" Isabella shouted.

"Hang on there." Krista stated as she picked up Kylee and headed to the front door with Isabella.

"Hi mom, dad, Nate." Krista stated as she opened the front door.

"Hi honey. Bella, is that you? You have gotten so big." Elaine responded as she walked in.

"Hi darlin'." Bob stated. "And Miss Kylee sure has grown too."

"Hey sis. Where's John?" Nate asked.

"John will be home later this afternoon. He's out with Randy and Ted getting things for the party tomorrow." Krista answered.

Elaine and Bob were busy hugging and cuddling with Isabella and Kylee. Nate looked rather down that John wasn't there and neither were Randy and Hailey. Elaine noticed that her daughter-in-law wasn't there either.

"Where is Hailey?" Elaine asked.

"At home as far as I know." Krista answered as she went back to fixing lunch.

"I thought she would have been here." Bob stated.

"Me too. Maybe something came up and she couldn't make it. Randy didn't say anything this morning when he came to pick up John." Krista responded. "Lunch is ready."

"Honey, you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Elaine stated.

"Mom, it wasn't any trouble at all." Krista responded with a smile.

After lunch was done, Bob cleared the table while Krista got the girls down for a nap. Nate was looking rather bored and while Krista didn't let the girls play video games, she didn't mind if Nate played. Krista headed into the den and pulled out the XBOX and called Nate into the room.

"John and I have this thing and we hardly ever play it anymore. You are more than welcome to play it while you are here. Just promise me that you won't play during the birthday party tomorrow." Krista stated.

"Thanks, sis. I promise." Nate responded.

As Krista was walking back into the kitchen to start preparing food for the party, John, Ted, Randy and Hailey walked through the door. Kinley wasn't far behind them. Kinley was now about 5 ½ months into her pregnancy and had to take her time walking.

While the men were in the backyard setting everything up, the women were in the kitchen preparing food and talking. Elaine couldn't believe that Kinley and Ted were finally pregnant and due in the summer. Soon the conversation turned to Hailey and Randy.

"So Hailey, have you and Randy talked about starting a family?" Elaine asked.

"We have. And when we are ready we will." Hailey answered.

"Honey, what are you waiting for? Planned or not planned you are never ready to have baby. I know from experience. Do you think that Bob and I were ready when we had Randy, Krista and Nate?" Elaine asked.

"I guess not. I don't know. Randy's in the prime of his career and I'm afraid if we have a baby right now, it will ruin his chances at the title." Hailey answered.

"Honey, it won't ruin his chances at the title. So he will take some time off, but trust me, Vince is all about families. When Randy tells him that he needs the time off to be with you when you have a baby, Vince will give him the time off without taking his place for the title." Bob responded as he walked into the kitchen with the guys.

Hailey and Randy exchanged looks and soon the conversation changed again but now to Krista and John. Krista knew what questions her mother was going to ask her and decided to answer them before she asked them.

"And mom, before you even ask. We are not planning on another baby at the moment. We have our hands full with Bella and Kylee." Krista stated.

"How did you know what I was going ask?" Elaine asked as everyone laughed.

"Come on mom. Since the day John and I got engaged you wanted me pregnant and giving grandchildren left and right." Krista answered.

"I can't help it. I always wanted to have a large family and after Nate was born I couldn't have anymore kids, so I knew that it would only be possible through each of you three that my family would grow like I had hoped it would." Elaine responded.

"It's ok mom. John and I just aren't ready to have another baby yet." Krista stated as John wrapped his arms around her.

The conversation was soon dropped as the girls woke up from their naps. Ted and Kinley headed home for the night as Kinley was getting tired and wanted to have energy for the party tomorrow. Bob and Elaine took Randy, Hailey, Krista, John, Nate and the girls out to dinner so Krista and John didn't have to cook.

Later that night after the girls were in bed, Bob and Elaine retired to their room and Nate headed to bed as well. Krista and John finished cleaning up and getting some stuff ready for the party before heading to their room as well. Once Krista and John were both in bed, John started kissing her neck.

"John! What are you trying to do?" Krista asked.

"I am trying to love you." John answered.

"My parents are downstairs." Krista stated.

"So what. We've made love with them in the house before. Hell we've made love in my parents house with my whole family there. This is our house and we have every right to do what we want." John responded.

"Alright, but we need to be quiet. Okay?" Krista stated with a seductive smile.

"Okay." John responded as he started kissing her neck again.

It didn't take long before John and Krista were making love. They tried to remain as quiet as possible. John looked lovingly into Krista's eyes as they both climaxed together. John didn't pull out right away but instead he caressed her soft skin and kissed her softly and romantically.

The next morning, everyone was up and busily getting things ready for the party. Krista was still tired from the night before and with the attention that John was showing Krista that morning, Elaine couldn't help but smile. She had gone upstairs to check on the girls and heard soft moaning coming from their room.

Once everyone was at the house, the party for the girls began. They both got tons of presents. Krista brought out the cake and her and John helped the girls blow out the candles. After the party was over, the guys headed out to play a round of golf for the afternoon. Elaine, Hailey and Krista cleaned up the house while Kinley rested on the couch.

"Honey can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Elaine asked her daughter.

"Sure. We can go into the garage as I need to put the food away." Krista answered as they walked into the garage. "What's up mom?"

"Last night I went upstairs to check on the girls and I could hear noises coming from your room. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." Elaine responded.

"Everything is fine." Krista stated blushing a little.

"Ok. I wasn't sure." Elaine responded now knowing that it was just Krista and John being husband and wife.

"Mom, John and I are married and while we don't see each other lot, when he is home, we want to be together and we still love each other and yes, we made love last night. But that's what husbands and wives do." Krista stated before they headed into the house.

Elaine left the subject alone for the rest of their visit. Krista ordered pizzas for dinner that night and the guys arrived just before the pizzas did. After dinner, everyone headed home and Elaine put the girls to bed as they were exhausted. Elaine, Bob and Nate were heading back to St. Louis the next day and John, Randy and Ted were heading to Houston for the next show.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kinley was now 28 weeks along in her pregnancy and Ted was home just in time for their ultrasound appointment. Randy and Hailey saw everyone the night the guys came home, but spent Randy's day's off at home alone. Krista knew why but she wasn't going to say anything.

"John, can you come here please?" Krista asked as she was standing in their master bathroom.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Well, my temp is not normal and I feel like crap." Krista answered. "Can you stay with the girls while I go to the doctor please?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" John asked.

"I'm sure. It's just a sinus issue, I'm sure of it." Krista answered.

"Ok. I'll stay with the girls." John responded as he gave Krista a kiss on her forehead.

Krista headed to her appointment and while she waited for her name to be called, she picked up a magazine and started to read it. It wasn't until she received a text from Randy that she put it down.

**Hey sis. You busy? -RO**

Not really. Waiting at the Dr.'s office. What's up? -KC

**I think that Hailey might be pregnant. -RO**

Really? That's great! -KC

**Yeah. But I don't know how to get her to take a test. She felt different when I made love to her last night. Why are you at the Dr.? -RO**

Possible sinus infection. Well, have you been trying to get pregnant? -KC

**Ahh ok. Yeah in a way. What do I tell her? -RO**

Well, I would be honest with her and tell her that while making love to her, she felt a little different and you think that she might be pregnant. Go out and buy her an EPT test and have her take it. -KC

**Ok. It's just that easy huh? -RO**

Kind of. I gotta go. My name was just called. Let me know how things go. -KC

**Ok, Later sis. -RO**

Once the doctor did her initial exam, she sent Krista to the lab for some blood work. Once Krista got home, the girls were down for a nap and John was working in the garage, so she headed upstairs and laid down. John followed her into their room.

"How was your appointment?" John asked.

"Good. They took some blood, but no sinus infection." Krista answered.

"Why are they doing blood work?" John asked.

"Just routine I guess." Krista answered as she drifted off.

John let Krista sleep for a while and woke her up before dinner was ready. Krista came downstairs still not feeling better. John put dinner on the table and the family of four ate quietly. After dinner, Krista was feeling a bit better and helped John clean up.

The next day, Krista was feeling a little better and was up with the girls while John got some sleep. While John was sleeping, Krista got a phone call from her doctor. She asked Krista and John to come in at 11. It was 9 now. Krista called John's parents and asked if they could watch the girls, but they were busy. Ted and Kinley had their ultrasound appointment so Krista called her brother and Hailey. They were more than happy to watch the girls and would be there in a half hour.

"John, we need to be at the doctors office at 11." Krista stated as she walked into their room.

"Is everything ok?" John asked.

"I don't know. She wanted both of us there. Randy and Hailey are their way over to watch the girls." Krista answered as she got dressed.

Once John and Krista were at the doctor's office, Krista really started getting nervous. John held her hand while they waited for the doctor to come in. Less than 10 minutes later, Krista's doctor walked into the room carrying Krista's chart.

"Thank you both for coming." the doctor stated.

"No problem." John answered.

"I have Krista's lab results from yesterday here." the doctor stated.

"What are they?" Krista asked nervously.

"Everything looks good. You are very healthy and you are also pregnant. Congratulations." the doctor told them.

"Pregnant?" John and Krista responded at the same time.

"Yes. 8 weeks to be exact." the doctor answered with a smile.

Krista and John couldn't believe it. They were 8 weeks pregnant with their third baby. The doctor wanted to do a quick ultrasound to confirm the due date. Krista was definitely 8 weeks pregnant with one baby.

As they were heading home, Krista called her parents and told them the news. Bob and Elaine were ecstatic about having another grandchild. John called his parents and told them the news. Carol and Fabo were thrilled to no end about having another grand-baby. John and Krista stopped and picked up lunch before heading home. While waiting for John to come back with food, Krista's phone chimed.

**Hailey took the test. -RO**

And? Am I going to be an Aunt? -KC

**She's pregnant! -RO**

Yay! Congrats big bro. It's about time you make me an aunt. -KC

**She just left to go to the doctor. I am here with the girls. -RO**

Ok. We'll be there shortly and John can take you to her appt. -KC

**Thanks Sis. -RO**

As soon as Krista and John got home, John took Randy to where Hailey was and then headed back home to eat lunch. Later that afternoon, Ted, Kinley, Randy and Hailey all came over to John and Krista's house.

"How did your appointment go Kinley?" Krista asked.

"Well, we are having a boy!" Kinley answered.

"Congrats!" Krista responded as she hugged Kinley. "Hailey, and how did your appointment go?"

"Well, Randy and I are 10 weeks pregnant." Hailey answered.

"YAY! Congrats sweetie! I am so happy for you both." Krista responded.

"But that's not all." Hailey stated.

"What is it?" Krista asked.

"Randy and I are having twins." Hailey answered.

"Really? Congratulations!" Kinley responded.

"Congrats hon." Krista stated.

"And how was your appointment, Krista?" Hailey asked.

"Good. Everything is good. John and I are having another baby." Krista answered.

"Really? How far along are you? I didn't know that you were trying." Kinley asked.

"Yeah. 8 weeks. We weren't really trying and it just happened." Krista answered.

While the girls chatted in the living room the guys talked and played video games in the den. Soon it was time for everyone else to leave the Cena house and head home to start packing for the next road trip. Krista smiled as she watched John pack his bags. She wished she could go this weekend, but with the pregnancy and no one to watch the girls, it was best for her to stay home.

The next morning, Krista drove everyone to the airport and wished the guys the best of luck at the Pay Per View event in Detroit. Once she and the girls got back home, Krista put them up in their room to play while she decided on which room to give to the new baby. Of course the girls don't even know about the baby yet.

Krista decided on the room across from their room for the baby and started moving stuff out of the room and into the other guest room on the second floor. Krista was able to get everything but the heavy items out of the room before John came home Tuesday morning.

John moved all the heavy stuff down to the garage and stored it out of the way. After moving everything downstairs, John and Krista with the girls went shopping for a big girls bed for Kylee who was too big for her crib and they wanted the crib for the new baby.

Kylee loved her new bed and didn't have any problems staying in bed once she was put to bed. Krista and John were thrilled that the move to a big girl bed was successful and easy for them the second time around. That night, John held Krista in his arms and placed a hand on her stomach that held their son or daughter before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few weeks passed and Hailey and and Krista were both showing in their pregnancies. Kinley was 5 weeks away from having her's and Ted's baby boy when all the mothers decided to throw all the girls a baby shower. Krista was 20 weeks and Hailey was 22 weeks with her twins.

"Mom, Hailey and I don't even know what we are having yet. Let this be Kinley's moment in the spotlight." Krista begged Elaine.

"But we wanted to give you girls the best day possible and its so hard for all of to travel to Boston so much." Elaine responded.

"Alright! You win. I am too exhausted to argue with anyone." Krista stated.

"Good. Now you go rest and I will be working on the shower details." Elaine told her daughter.

Krista headed upstairs and laid down. It wasn't long after she had fallen asleep that Kylee and Isabella climbed on the bed and put their hands on Krista's stomach.

"Momma baby?" Kylee asked her older sister.

"Yes. Momma and daddy having baby." Isabella answered.

"Baby like momma or dada?" Kylee asked.

"I don't know. Momma not tell us what baby be." Isabella answered.

"Girls, leave your momma alone and come here this instant." Elaine stated from the doorway.

"Grama, baby like momma or like daddy?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know sweetie. Mommy and daddy will find out when the time is right." Elaine answered.

Soon John was home and while Elaine dealt with the girls, John headed upstairs to see his wife. Krista was just waking up when John walked into the room. Krista smiled at her husband as he tried to be as quiet as possible.

"John, I'm awake." Krista stated.

"Good. How are you and the baby doing?" John asked as he climbed on the bed and placed a hand on their unborn baby.

"Good. Baby has been moving around a lot. The girls are curious as to what the baby is going to be." Krista answered.

"I bet they are. Do you want to find out now what we are having?" John asked.

"Yeah I do. I want to know if I need to get all new clothes for the baby or if we can use Kylee and Isabella's baby clothes." Krista answered.

"Ok. Then when we go in for our ultrasound, we'll find out." John stated.

"Sounds good to me. Is mom cooking again?" Krista asked.

"Smells like it. I like your mom's cooking." John answered.

"So do I. But my waistline doesn't." Krista responded.

Krista and John soon headed downstairs and joined Elaine and the girls in the kitchen. Meanwhile across town, Kinley and Ted were putting the finishing touches on their son's room. Kinley was exhausted by the time they were done that night.

"Can we order in?" Kinley asked.

"Sure. What do and our son want to eat?" Ted asked.

"Pizza and bread sticks." Kinley answered.

"Ok. I'll place the order and why don't you pop a movie in." Ted responded.

"Ok." Kinley stated as she made her way into the living room.

Once the pizza got there, Ted and Kinley ate while they watched movies. After heading upstairs to go to bed, the baby decided that now he wanted to move around and kick Kinley. Kinley toss and turned for most of the night as the baby wouldn't settle down.

The next day was the triple baby shower. The girls were all sitting in Carol's living room while the guys went to play some golf. The baby shower went on as planned and by the end of the day, the girls along with their mom's were exhausted. John, Randy and Ted all agreed that their moms and their wives deserved a night out with no cooking or cleaning. So they took them all out to dinner.

Four weeks passed rather quickly and soon Hailey and Krista were waiting for their ultrasound appointments. John and Randy made it home just in time to take the girls to their appointments. Krista and John were up first. As the doctor did her exam it was revealed that John and Krista were having a boy. Down the hall, Hailey and Randy had just found out that they were having a boy and a girl.

As Krista and Hailey were talking and the guys were walking behind them wondering how it was possible for them to have energy one moment and none the next. John should have known by now seeing how this was his third child. As they were about to leave the hospital, Krista and Hailey received a text from Ted.

**Kinley is in labor at Harbor View Medical. -TDJ**

"John, Randy Kinley is in labor upstairs." Krista stated.

"I guess we'll grab lunch here." John responded.

The four headed to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat before heading up to the labor and delivery waiting room. Carol, Fabo, Matt, Dan, Sean and Steve were all there and Ted's parents were on their way. Krista took a moment to call her mom and let her know that Kinley was in labor and they were still at the hospital.

As the hours passed there still wasn't a baby. John and Krista were getting ready to head home, when Ted came out the double doors. Everyone stood up and looked at Ted.

"Theodore DiBiase III weighs 7lbs 7ozs and is 19 inches long." Ted announced.

"Congratulations!" Krista stated as she hugged her brother-in-law.

"Congrats man." John stated.

As soon as everyone had a chance to congratulate Ted on his and Kinley's son, John and Krista headed home. It wasn't until the next day that John and Krista told everyone that they were finally having a boy. Hailey and Randy also announced the sex of their twins. Everyone was thrilled that the babies were healthy and would soon be here.

Two months passed and both Randy and John were out wit injuries. John had minor surgery on his left shoulder and Randy had laser surgery on his right knee. Hailey was put on bed rest as soon as she hit 32 weeks. Randy and John both had physical therapy appointments on the same day and so Krista stayed with Hailey at the house.

Krista and Hailey curled up on Hailey and Randy's bed and watched movies and soon fell asleep. It wasn't until Hailey felt some pain in her stomach that she woke up. At first she just though it was the babies trying to move around, but soon she felt a gush of warm liquid between her legs.

"Krista! Wake up!" Hailey cried out.

"What's wrong?" Krista asked.

"My water broke." Hailey answered.

"What? You're not due for another 5 weeks. I can't drive and John and Randy are at the hospital for their physical therapy appointments." Krista responded.

Krista tried calling Carol, but no answer. Krista decided that she needed to call the guys even though their phones were off. Krista also called 911 to get an ambulance to take Hailey to the hospital. As she was on the phone with the dispatcher, Hailey really started contracting and wanted to push. Krista didn't know what to do. The dispatcher told her to put the phone on speaker and walked her through everything. Randy and John walked through the door just as Hailey started to push.

"Hailey, I need you to breath and push with the contraction." The dispatcher stated.

"I can see a head." Krista stated after Hailey had pushed 5 times.

"Ok. Grab a clean towel and place it down on the bed. You will use it to clean off the baby and wrap it up." the dispatcher responded. "Hailey, you will probably push three more time before the baby is there. Just hang in there."

Hailey pushed three more times and sure enough the first baby came out. Krista cleaned the baby's mouth, nose and eyes before wrapping him up and giving him to Randy. No sooner did Krista hand the baby over, the second baby was crowning. Hailey with her son in her arms pushed as hard as she could and the baby came out. Krista did the same thing for the second baby as the first.

At that time she heard the ambulance pulling up and headed downstairs to open the door. Once the EMT's were upstairs they took over while Krista washed up. Randy, Hailey and their babies were taken straight to the hospital to be checked out and warmed up. John and Krista locked up the house and followed them to the hospital. Krista called their mom and dad on the way and told them the news.


	7. Chapter 7: The End

Chapter 7 The End

Hailey and the twins were perfectly healthy and were released two days after they were born. Krista was the last one to give birth and just hoped that she would make it to 38 weeks. John was still out with his injury and everyone took turns checking on them and making sure there was enough food in the house for them and the girls.

John and his dad finished getting the baby's room ready and as soon as Krista hit 36 weeks she had a doctor's appointment every week. Krista and the baby were right on schedule and the doctor even suggested getting induced at 38 weeks just to play it safe.

Two weeks later, Krista's parents and John's parents were sitting in the waiting room at Harbor View Medical Center as Krista had been induced that morning. Isabella and Kylee were also in the waiting room playing and coloring. Five hours after Krista was induced, Zachary John Cena made his entrance into the world. John took the first pictures and headed out to the waiting room carrying Zachary.

"I would like you all to meet, Zachary John." John stated as he showed off the baby.

"Baby brother?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, Bella. This is yours and Kylee's baby brother." John answered as he leaned down to show the girls their new brother.

"Baby small." Kylee responded.

"He will be for a little while, but he will grow just like you and Bella did." John answered.

Soon John took the baby back to Krista who was now in her own room. Everyone was able to come in and hold the baby and see Krista for a little while. Krista and Zachary were released from the hospital the next day. Everyone was at the house waiting for them to arrive with balloons, stuffed animals, flowers and food.

As the weeks passed, the families got used to having the babies around. Kinley and Ted became a closer knit family, Randy and Hailey became closer as well and Randy took an extended leave of absence to help with the twins. Hailey apologized to the whole family for the way she had acted months ago. In a way, she admitted that she was a little jealous of John and Krista and their family. All she had ever wanted was to give Randy the family they had always wanted. Now that Hailey and Randy had not one, but two babies in their lives, made Hailey appreciate everything that John and Krista had to go through. Isabella and Kylee got used to their baby brother being in the house and were happy to help their parents get diapers, wipes and other small items.

As the weeks and months passed, everyone came together to celebrate their families at the WWE Hall of Fame Ceremony the following year. Superstars were there with their spouses and children and as the festivities went on, the Orton's, the Cena's and the DiBiase's all toasted to their families, their careers and their love for the business.


End file.
